Transportation Through Time!
by Lena Academi
Summary: Zoriya and Xaria are sisters, living in another reality. When defeating an assassin, they are sent through time to another reality. To go back to their reality, they must find a statuette of Tempuriam, which is located in..Ouran Academy? Zoriya will find more in that school than she ever imagine. Rated T for swearing.
1. Transported!

**:Prologue:  
**  
I remember when the blood poured out of my leg. _**(SHIT!)**_ I groaned in agony and lurched again at the assassin.

Oh wait, we haven't introduced ourselves yet.

I'm Zoriya. Zori for short. And I was looking for the potion that would help me immortal against fire so I could kill the fire guardian guarding the map yadda yadda yadda.

**:Temple of Larinon:**  
I thwacked the assassin with the butt of the sword and gave him a kick. He sprawled on the floor, coughing up blood.

Well, I was worse. It was like I purposely went somewhere and asked for a personal blood bath. Like literally. A bath. In blood.

My hair had been splattered with blood, my armour, painted with it. My sword was the BLOODIEST of them all. Well, that's what you get when you start slaying 10 assassins. Now I only had 1 left.

"Give it up, son of a bitch. You know that the spirits of Gerani will never let your kind take over."  
"Then…then why are you alive?" he spluttered, almost laughing. Poor guy. He must be killing himself right now. Like literally.

My sister looked at distaste. She was the EXACT copy of me, only older. She wasn't covered in as much blood. I always wonder why and how. Somehow she always avoids a blood bath.

My sister's name was Xaria. She was more organised and like a leader. Well the leader of the two of us, we we're just two nomads travelling and helping…

I turn my attention back to the assassin. I bend down, at least 1 metre away from him.  
"Because they asked me to help them." And with that, I raised my sword, and stepped towards him. "Now join the others!"  
"WAIT!" he said desperately. I raised my eyebrows, and then let my sword rest on my side.

You know, I really love my sword. It's a sword a paladin would normally bring and fight with, but I didn't care. It wasn't a gift. It was made by me. I had adored paladins when I was little, their armour and ESPECIALLY their swords fascinated me. Some of their skills were wonderful, and so were others. I combined them and added the skills of my clan, making me and my sword powerful.  
I had given it a name. Florental Night. It was made by the star that fell into the field of my late father, Florent.

My sister didn't prefer things like that. She preferred assassination, and was like an archer. Sleek and quiet. However, she always told me off, taking off her mask of quietness.

The assassin's hood had slipped off his face, revealing how old he was. He looked like he was in his late 20s, and his messy brown hair wavered around his face, but his eyes struck me as evil as them all. They were flashing green, like a cats, except creepified by 95%. They could stare into your soul and in 5 seconds flat you would say all your sins and repent. I swear.

But luckily I can withstand. I can withstand the urge to bend down onto my knees and beg for mercy. Really.

He then, using his last strength, pulled out a vial. I immediately recognized it. I almost gasped, and I almost hit him, but both were a mix, and it failed. My sister was too late to react as well. He drunk the potion then he healed right up. He laughed triumphantly and ran towards the statue that I my biggest fear would be unleashed. The man would throw in the Galaxy Time spell on himself, near the statue of Tempuriam, that would open a portal and he could go back or forward in time and end up in another reality and most likely build up the force again. Like a spider and her eggs. I would never stand for that.

I yelled out my battle cry, and using my instincts, I threw a piece of marble chunk on the floor. Yeah, a chunk of marble may seem pathetic and useless against people who have magic vials, weapons and spells—but it did the right thing. It hit him straight in the face _**(AW YEAH!)**_ and it was a good thing he was about to cast the spell on himself, but something worse happened.

Since he was not concentrating, the spell missed him and flew towards a mirrored glass, and you guessed it—it bounced onto me.

All I could feel was warmth and all I could hear was screaming from the assassin-son-of-a-bitch. I tried moving away and to get the spell off me, and I was screaming in horror myself, I called my sister for help. I felt her strength and efforts trying to push me out of the spell, and we we're both exhausted. The spell obviously was very strong, yet very slow. We had been fighting against it for at least 4 hours. She tried firing at it, but to no avail. I was going to be transported to another realm!

As for the stupid assassin, he was dead as far as I could tell.

I started screaming with all my might, my sister could feel my pain. Through desperation, she tried jumping in with me, to cause the spell to be unbalanced.

And no, it didn't work. It backfired. She had jumped in at the wrong moment. The spell would now work. We went spinning off screaming through some portal and I blacked out.

**Hey guys! First try at fanfiction w  
Anyways, please review :D**


	2. Waking Up

**:Unknown Location:**

"Ugh." I said, rubbing my eyes and feeling for my sword. I couldn't feel anything. I snapped my eyes open and sat up. I was in a bed. How did I get here?

I scanned my surroundings. I saw a door and another door on the side, which looked like there was a small room inside. There were white walls, no decorations, except for glass windows and a wardrobe. A few drawers that we're made out of wood and cut in shapes of rectangles, no ornaments or elegant designs -stood by the bed. I furrowed my eyebrows and saw a mirror nearby. I stood up, and headed over to the mirror. I gasped.

I was wearing-what WAS I wearing? _**(Oh Gawd, it looked horrible!) **_Whatever I was wearing, it looked incredibly loose. I was wearing some oversized shirt and some pants. My hair was messed up and fuzzy. My hair was blonde, I had pale skin. My skin looked roughened up. Before I could think more about my appearance, I remembered my sword. I immediately started searching the room. I started panicking. I threw away the pillows on the bed and blankets, and a whole bunch of other items.  
"Hey! If you're going to ruin this room, at least tell your sister!" said a small, muffled voice. I furrowed my eyebrows once more, and faced the direction of the voice. It seemed to be coming from under the blanket. I pulled away the blanket and I saw…a rabbit?

It smiled at me and said, "Hey Zori! What's up?"

I almost screamed. Then I took a closer look at it. The rabbit was black and its ears we're hanging by its head. It had brown eyes and looked very….cute.

"Who—what—why-wha?" I said.

The rabbit sighed and tried making gestures with its paws.  
"Don't you recognize me? I'm Florental Night, your sword!" it said rather crossly.

I stared at the rabbit for a moment. Now I came to think of it, it looked a bit…Florental Night-ish.  
I sat in front of it.

"Okay, let me get this straight. I am in some weird reality, I wake up here in '_**these**_'" I say, pointing to the clothes, "and you, my sword, turned into a rabbit."

"Yep!" Florental Night responded smiling.  
"And you can talk…"  
"Yep!"

"What?"  
"Where's my sister?"  
"How should I know? I've just been staying by your side, refusing to leave this room."

I looked surprise. My sword did that? Talk about loyal. Maybe this reality isn't so bad. At least I can talk to my sword, and it would respond. However, I've got more questions on my mind.  
I looked at myself in the mirror once more.

"I can't go out of this room looking like this! It's even worse than a blood bath." I said to Florental Night.  
"In this reality, I believe the term is called….._**bed head**_ or _**just-woken-up-and-is-too-damn-tired-to-care-about- what-I-look-like**_." Said Florental Night.

I look at my sword-my companion? Yeah, companion, with question.  
"How do you know that?"  
He snorted.  
"I used to be a star. A star can see through different realities."  
"Oh." That made sense; I made my sword out of a star that had fallen into my late father's field.

I look at myself once again.

"There's a bathroom there…" my companion said, pointing to a door.  
I walked cautiously to the door and opened it. It had a bath tub and some rectangle glass box.  
"Figure out how to use it, I'm not looking." My companion said, rather UNHELPFULLY.  
"Wait-wah?"  
The door slammed on me, I was left in the bathroom.  
"Might as well look decent." I said to myself.

:Later:

I found some clothes on the side, as if it had magically appeared. I changed into them and found a brush in the cupboard. I brushed it and found a headband to keep my hair back. I went out of the door smiling.

Then I stopped.

The whole room was SUPER clean! (_**DAFAQ?)**_

"Hey! I cleaned the mess you made while you were cleaning yourself up." Said my companion.  
I turned to face him. He was sitting in a bag, his little head poking out.

"Can I ask a question?"  
"Sure."  
"Why did you turn into a rabbit, when you could have turned into—I dunno, a horse?" I said.  
"Well, I just randomly turned into a random animal. No big deal."  
"Can all animals talk here?"  
"No, you're pretty lucky!"  
"Uh…okay…"

I turned and faced the door.  
"By the way, what am I wearing?" I said to him. Whatever these damn clothes were called, I better know. My instinct was bugging me to know.  
"Oh…you're wearing jeans, a tank top and converse sneakers."  
I took that all to mind.  
"Strange names." I commented.  
"You're acting awfully calm about this." My companion noted.

Why _**was**_ I acting so calm? I should have been screaming and burning the place down! **Why was I so calm?  
**  
"I don't know…" I said confused.  
My companion smiled at me.  
"Never mind, we'll go to your sister."

I smiled and opened the door, to reveal-a corridor? Wow, that's nice!  
I pulled a face and looked in a few directions.  
"So…where do I go?!" I say rather annoyed.  
"That way, I'll guide you."  
"I thought you said you didn't know where she was."  
"We'll I lied."

I looked at him in the bag with a glare. He grinned a bunny smile and pointed.

:In the 'Kitchen':

"Zori?!" my sister said in surprise. Then she rushed up to me and hugged me.  
"You're awake!" she said, tears coming into her eyes. "You've been asleep for 3 weeks!"  
_**"What?!"**_ I said in an even more surprised tone.

She then pulled away from me and smiled.  
"No time for chatter. We are in another dimension. Florental Night has helped me cope in this strange world, and I think you need a few lessons."  
"WAIT WHAT? YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?!" I screamed, and pulled out my companion, the little rabbit.  
"Yes, he's in the form of a mini lop. It's a species of rabbit here."

"Anyway, I thought Florental could teach you a few things here. Because for us to get back, we need to find a statuette of Tempuriam. I have managed to find a location."

I thank _**THE LORD AND MY ANCESTORS!  
**_  
"Okay, so you'll get it and we'll go back?" I said in a cheerful tone.  
"Well, not exactly…." My sister trailed off.

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter, it's not that well detailed D:**

Anyways, Zoriya comes from a DIFFERENT reality, so she doesn't know all of the stuff she's seeing. The 'thing' she was wearing when she woke up was pyjamas XD

Anyways, please REVIEW!~


	3. Becoming a 'teenager'

**:Continued:**

My eyes widened and looked panicked.  
"What do you mean _**'not really'**_?!"  
"CALM DOWN ZORIYA!" she sighed and regained her composure. "Look, I managed to locate it; it's in a school, called Ouran Academy."

I opened my mouth to ask, but she cut me short.

"Okay, the school is incredibly rich, so we we're lucky we ended up here as 'rich' people. You have one month to study this reality with Florental Night. No questions, just ask Florental Night." She then stopped and looked at me.

I stood there, facing her.

"Wait…you want ME to go into a school and get a statue? Why can't we just get it now and leave?"

Xaria sighed and gave Florental Night a look that looked like, 'What the hell am I going to do with her?' _**Well bitch, I'm yo sister! I have eyes to see what yo doing!**_

She then regained posture _**(AGAIN)**_ and faced me.  
"Zoriya, this is another reality. We can't just go head forward and rob something. This world has reasonable laws. We can't just break them. We are good people."

I realized her point and nodded.  
"I understand."

My sister brightened up and smiled.  
"Okay, you've got one month to act like a student, teenager and all YOU SHOULD know. Since Florental knows about this world, he'll be able to tell you how to act."

"But why?" I asked.  
"Because, the people here would get rather suspicious, no?"  
"Good point."

I smiled confidently and picked up Florental and put him in my arms. I walked off into the house, chatting to Florental and asking him questions.

**:3 Weeks Later:**

I sat in the lounge room, reading a book while Florental sat in my lap, sleeping. I felt like an ordinary teenage girl. For 3 weeks of sleep, then 3 weeks of learning, I can safely say that I act like a teenager, or a person in this reality/dimension/world. I haven't talked to anyone though, and I'm not curious about that yet.

I stopped reading my book and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day. I smiled and picked Florental up in my arms.  
He yawned and managed to mumble, "Hey, we're we going?"

"We're going for a bike ride. Come on!" I said laughing, running past my sister with Florental sighing and pulling a face in my arms.

"Don't go too far!" my sister managed to yell.  
"I won't!" I managed to laugh.

I found my bike and put Florental in the basket. His little bunny head poked out.  
"Where are we going?" he asked again.

"We're just going to bike ride for a while. It's a lovely day no?" I said.

**:Riding the Bike:**  
I was wearing shorts and a plain green t-shirt and some sneakers. I didn't have my helmet on. I didn't care. My blonde hair was up in a ponytail, held back by a black scrunchie. Florental sat in the basket, content with the weather.

I looked around at my surroundings.  
"You know, it wouldn't be so bad to stay here…" I managed to murmur. Florental immediately picked his ears up.  
"Now you don't start getting ideas! It's bad enough you're stuck in another reality, think about the people back in your own!" he said in an annoyed tone.

My heart saddened at this thought. He was right. Who would be able to protect the people back in our reality? I thought carefully about this and stopped at the park and put my bike near a bench and sat down. I put my head in my hands then stared out into space. There was no-one in the park.

"Now, now! Don't act so **sloppy**!" scolded Florental.  
I sighed and picked him out of the basket and put him in my lap.  
"You're right Florental. Sorry about that."

I once was regained with confidence.

"You're right! I should go sloppy and shit in this reality." And with that, I jumped back on my back and put Florental in my basket and rode off.

:**Back At Home:**

"Hey sis." I said grinning.  
"You're like the native of this world. _**Impressive.**_" My sister said, raising her eyebrows in sarcasm. I ignored her comment.  
"Whatcha doing?" I said, peering over her shoulder.  
"Sorting through bills in this world." She said sighing. "They sure love money here."

I shrugged my shoulders and left her alone. I decided to meditate in my backyard. It really was an amazing backyard. It had cherry blossom trees and a few plants. It felt peaceful and warm. I sat on one of the rocks, near one of my rock pools. Florental Night was on the lawn, nibbling on the grass.

"You're becoming more like a rabbit Florental!" I called out jokingly. Florental looked up at me with a bunny scowl on his face, with grass poking out of his mouth.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt myself lift up in my mind. I was in a mist. I turned around confused. I looked around. I couldn't see anything except mist.  
"Zoriya." Said a familiar voice.  
I turned around quickly to the sound of that voice. My eyes widened.  
"F…father?" I said.  
"Zoriya." He repeated.  
"What are you doing here?" I said nervously. People from the dead rarely came to visit, either it was an omen of good OR bad or something else entirely.  
"You will..." his voice faded away before he could finish his statement.  
"FATHER?" I said panicked.

I heard a chuckle, and saw a pair of glowing red eyes.  
"What did you do?" I said aggressively.

Before I could wait for a reply, I was roughly back into reality. (**Man, we USE THAT WORD **_**WAY TO MUCH**_**) **

My eyes snapped open.  
**"ZORIYA!"** my sister said, shaking me. "What happened?" she asked in a panicked tone.  
"Huh? Why?" I asked in confusion.  
"You're steaming."  
_**"WHAT?!"**_ I said, looking at myself. She was right; wisps of steam were coming off me. Before my sister could say anything, I jumped into the rock pool.

_**"ZORIYA!"**_ my sister yelled, really annoyed now.  
I clambered out, water dripping all over me. I grinned sheepishly.  
"Sorry. I panicked."  
My sister grumbled.  
"Fine, just don't do that again." Her face then became creased with worry. "What happened though?"  
"I…I saw Father." I said in a small voice.  
"YOU SAW WHO?!" my sister said, yelling in surprise.  
_**(Don't fucking yell!)**_ I wanted to scream at her. But I couldn't she was already worried, and now she was shocked. I don't want to piss her off.

I took a deep breath.  
"He was about to say something to me, but he was stopped."  
"By what-" my sister managed to say, as the doorbell rang.

She looked in surprise and payed me no more attention. She then ran towards the house.  
I was left there, shivering, even though the sun was shining.

**Wow, 3 chapters and Zoriya still hasn't met the Host Club! Go ahead, sue me.  
Oh, but when you are suing me, REVIEW :D  
**


	4. New neighbor?

**I CAN'T TELL YOU MUCH I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, NO MATTER HOW SMALL THEY MAY BE! LET ME LOVE YOU /)^3^/)**

TO DarkLight2589: I'll try and update soon; thanks you w

TO OkitaRin: aw~ Thank you o3o I guess I need more detail, thanks for your helpful review! I'll keep the detail of showing in mind~

:Host Club's POV:

The twins fidgeted and moved around noisily.  
"Boss, why are we here again?" they said in union, in an ESPECIALLY BORED tone.  
"Yeah Tama-chan, why are we here?" asked Hunni adorably.

Tamaki turned around to face all of them.  
"Men! We are here to celebrate and get to know Haruhi's neighbours! And this house is new, so the people living in it must be new to this neighbourhood! We should make them feel welcome!" said Tamaki in his princely voice.  
"Oh." The twins and Hunni said.

The Hosts had met all of Haruhi's neighbours so far, and they all had the same result. They looked to them in admiration and awe. Every single one of them. They weren't looking forward to doing it again. Except Tamaki. And maybe Hunni-senpai.

Haruhi looked the least motivated, even less motivated than Kyoya.  
"Guys….do we really have to do this?" Haruhi said in a monotone voice.

She had been dragged by the Host Club to see her neighbours, which of course—she already knew. Even though this neighbour was new, she was sick of Tamaki's antics but could not bring herself to say anything for some reason.

Before Tamaki could reply to Haruhi, the door opened.

The Host Club looked at the person who opened the door. The looked in surprise.  
The person was a woman, who looked like she was in her 20s. **(25-28?)** She had sparkling blue eyes and wavy, platinum blonde hair. She smiled at them angelically.

"Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.  
"Why yes!" Tamaki said firstly, and in a bright, very positive tone. He handed her the giant bouquet of roses. The woman looked in surprise.  
"…What's this for?" she said laughing.  
"This is a welcoming present! We would like to welcome you to this neighbourhood!" said Tamaki.  
"Oh, so we must be your new neighbours?" she asked.  
"No, you're just Haruhi's! My darling daughter!' said Tamaki, moving to the side, revealing Haruhi, who smiled and said, "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

The woman raised her eyebrows in surprise. No doubt she must be thinking why they were doing this. And also wondering how a man so young could have a daughter at least one year younger than him.

"Well, I'm Xaria. Nice to meet you Haruhi." She said, smiling angelically. Then she tilted her head at them.  
"And..….who are you gentlemen then..?"

"We are the Ouran High School Host Club!" said Tamaki proudly.

Xaria smiled.  
"I believe my sister is the same age as you…"

"You have a sister?" said the twins, Haruhi, Hunni and Tamaki. This angelic-looking woman had a sister?  
"Why yes. We both live here. Our parents have passed away but I managed to find a house in Japan and I moved here with my sister."

Before she could explain more, the phone rang. Xaria raised her eyebrows once again.  
"Sorry about that. I need to take this call." Xaria looked hurriedly at Haruhi and (_WHILE STILL HOLDING THE BOQUET OF ROSE UNDER HER ARM)_, flipped out a notepad from somewhere on her and scribbled down something.

"Here's my number if you need anything." She said smiling, and handed Haruhi the sheet of paper. "Thanks for visiting, it means a lot. Nice to meet you all, it's been a pleasure." She then closed the door gently and answered the phone.

There was a small silence among the Hosts. They stood there, still outside the door.

"That was-" began Hikaru,  
"—**quick**." Finished Kaoru.

After saying that, the Hosts began moving away from the house, towards the limo.

Hunni looked curiously back at the house, on Mori's shoulders.  
"It looks very new and modern, doesn't it Haru-chan?"

Haruhi looked rather puzzled, holding the small slip of paper in her hand.  
"Now that I think about it, I never saw anyone constructing this. I surely would have heard something, the house isn't too far away."

"So it just appeared out of nowhere?" asked Kyoya bluntly.  
"Well, it seems like it." Said Haruhi, giving a glance at the door.  
"Well we should get going." Said the twins.  
"I for one, think she was very nice." Said Tamaki brightly.  
"Of course you did." Said Haruhi.

Pfft, Tamaki would think anything was nice, beautiful etc. Most things in life anyway.****

:Narrator's POV:

The Club then made their way back to Haruhi's house, looking forward to eating cake and going to the supermarket, the house had left all the minds of the Hosts, except Tamaki and Kyoya. Obviously Kyoya was interested in how the house appeared, financially and physically, and Tamaki was interested because he's well…he's Tamaki. Need I say more?

**:Zori's POV:**

I had walked to the bathroom silently. I saw my sister open the door, but I paid no attention to whatever she was doing and dried myself up and changed.

I headed downstairs with my hair loose around my shoulders, wearing a denim shorts, walking bare-foot and wearing a T-Shirt that said, "Teen Spirit". For some reason, it seemed to boost my self-esteem in becoming a teenager in this world. And I had no problem about it.

I arrived downstairs and saw my sister busy talking on the 'phone'. I also saw a huge bouquet of roses, which puzzled me. My sister had admirer's here? I walked towards her, feeling Florental's presence. Maybe it was because I could hear his little paws trailing behind me.

"Hey sis."

Xaria turned to me, the phone still in her hand and next to her ear, and made a gesture for me to keep quiet, and continued talking on the phone.

"Yes, yes. I've posted her details. Sorry for any delay."

She then put the phone down and sighed.

"Yes, Zori?"  
"Uh…" I didn't know what to ask first. The person she was talking to on the phone or the bouquet of roses. I decided to ask both.

"Who we're you talking to, and why is there a big bouquet of roses…?"

Xaria grinned.  
"Well, it seems one of our neighbours decided to greet us with friends. I forgot to mention that we arrived here 6 weeks ago."

I tilted my head.  
"…Neighbours?"

Xaria smiled.  
"We have a neighbour here called Haruhi Fujioka. Her friends, the 'Ouran High School Host Club,' came with her."

I frowned.

"Isn't Ouran Academy the school I'm going to?"

Xaria pulled a wry smile.

"Well, there's _Ouran High_, _Ouran Elementary_ and _Ouran Academy_. I think it's safe to cross out _Ouran Elementary_, but the Host Club could be from _Ouran High_ or _Ouran Academy_. It could just be a coincidence that they came from Ouran Academy. I didn't know they would travel this far to this location."

My sister seemed to make sense. I nodded in agreement. I turned to walk back outside to the backyard.

"But however…"

I turned back to face her.

"But?"

My sister put a grin on her face.

"Haruhi Fujioka is the Honour's Student for Ouran Academy."

Well then. Isn't this just a coincidence.

Before I could ponder again, I remember the phone.  
"But who we're you talking to?"  
"The Chairman. He needed your details again." Xaria rolled her eyes. "Everyone here is a nosy person. It's ridiculous. Sometimes I wonder how people live in harmony like this."  
"Do they live in harmony?"

My sister pulled a face.

"Probably not. But then, look at the rules and laws. Somebody reasonable made them and most people keep them. So I suppose only some people want to live in harmony."

I decide to stop pestering my sister with questions. I also decide not to go to the backyard. I turn around and scoop Florental into my arms, heading into my bedroom to practice talking elegantly and 'teenage-like' in the mirror with Florental as my mentor. I also took a few lessons on the 'subjects' I'd take at school. For some reason, Florental said I was a natural to all the studies and subjects and I was academically amazing and a genius.

It didn't really matter to me. I just wanted to get back home, no matter how pretty this world might seem.

I've only got 2 days before I enter Ouran Academy. Shit, I should have asked my sister what 'Haruhi' looked like. Never mind.

**So, late update, hopefully long enough chapter o3o  
Anyways, please review, follow, favourite, AND I PROMISE THAT ZORI WILL AT LEAST GO TO OURAN ACADEMY AT THIS STAGE!**


End file.
